Photonics are increasingly used to communicate information. For example, photonics may be used for telecommunication over long distances or may be used to communicate within circuits, computers, server farms, and the like. Photodiodes may be used in photonic systems to detect optical signals. The photodiodes may convert a received optical signal into an electrical signal that can be further processed to extract the communicated information.